


Sunshine After Rain

by The_Lady_Meg



Series: Demonic Politics Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cavity inducing fluff alert, F/M, King of Hell Sam, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_Meg/pseuds/The_Lady_Meg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timestamp set between Essays in Demonic Politics and Treachery, Thy Name Is Brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine After Rain

The house in Kent has been one of Sam’s favourites for a while now. He and his council have various houses all over the world, where he retires when Hell doesn’t need him. It’s settled down enough now, just a lot of bureaucracy interspersed with the occasional demon deal gone wrong, so his constant presence isn’t required in the Pit.

The library, especially, is enjoyable. He’s added to it in the years since he took control of Hell, and it’s become common knowledge that the easiest way to curry his favour is to present him with a new arcane text.

Most of his council resides either in Hell or in residences they chose. The fallen angels seem to be slightly contemptuous of the Pit still, and have, by and large, chosen houses in Europe. Either way, they’re within easy reach if he needs them. Balaam still sticks to him like glue, of course, and has yet to let up on the relentless flirting. Sam’s actually considered taking him up on his offer once or twice (alright, maybe slightly more than twice), but it’s never quite felt right. The vessel Balaam uses is dead, of course, has been since before Sam met him, so it’s not that. It’s just… There’s only ever been one person that Sam wanted to live beside forever, and he can’t quite bring himself to set someone in what he still considers to be her place.

The non-formerly-angelic part of his council are a little more spread out. Abaddon has a permanent residence in Hell, and leads Sam’s armies on the rare occasions he needs to instil terror in someone. She and Tessa apparently have cocktail nights once a week. Sam doesn’t want details: he knows his limitations. Tessa has returned to Death’s service, after a particularly nerve-wracking interview with her boss, wherein he commended Sam for an exemplary coup and asked him about his intentions concerning the Veil. It had felt strangely like meeting Jess’ dad for the first time.

The Veil is mostly fixed, now. Metatron’s not an issue anymore, and Castiel has returned to Heaven. Sam tries to stay out of it, the angels he’s met have acquired a disturbing tendency to either insist that he should rule Heaven as well as Hell, or to try and smite him. The latter is laughable these days, and the former is annoying: he has enough to deal with in Hell, and he’s always liked demons more than angels, anyway.

There’s a council meeting today. Sam holds them monthly, and has long since stopped pretending that they’re anything but an excuse to sit around with his friends (because that’s what they are, surprisingly enough) and listen to stories of eras he only knows through history books and Lucifer’s eyes. Occasionally someone will bring up a point that needs discussing, but there are so few things that need the attention of the entire council. Mostly Sam deals with everything when it’s brought to him.

Balaam’s already here, of course, standing in his customary position to Sam’s right as he sits at the head of the table. The others filter in slowly, bowing at the door and taking their usual seats. Tessa, who officially comes to these meetings as Death’s representative, and unofficially because she likes Balaam’s cooking, arrives last and hovers near the door. Sam raises an eyebrow at her in question.

“Something’s… come up.” Tessa shifts her weight onto the foot nearest the door and darts a look at it.

The other eyebrow joins the first. “Define something.”

“It’s not bad, exactly, just… unexpected. And not really allowed, but she’s not taking no for an answer.”

Sam massages his forehead. “Who is she? And what does she want?”

Tessa glances at the door again. “It might be better if we did this without an audience.”

“Tessa!” Sam barks, standing.

“Ok, ok, just… Calm down.” Tessa pushes open the door.

Sam’s heart stops beating.

“Hey Sam.”

She’s here _._ This isn’t possible, she can’t be here _, how is she here?_

“Jess?”

He has to pull himself together. They’re his council, his friends, but they can’t see him like this. He closes his eyes briefly (just to check, it might be a dream, an illusion, might be Him, but what if it isn’t?) before speaking.

“You’re all dismissed. I’ll call you if you’re needed.”

His council vanishes and Balaam leaves the room quietly.

She’s still there.

“Jess?”

“Hey baby.” She smiles at him.

“It’s… It’s really you?” His hand comes up almost without his permission, and brushes her hair away from her face. She feels real. Solid, not like a ghost. But he can touch ghosts, so she might be.

She tackle hugs him and all doubts as to whether it’s really her disappear. Even if he only gets a few seconds with her, this will be enough.

“I missed you so much! I went through all the memories of you and they weren’t the same, and then I started watching you, and everything was so horrible, and I couldn’t do anything!”

Tears blur Sam’s vision. “Jess it’s ok, it’s not your fault, I just… It all got messed up for a while, but it’s ok. I’m ok, I promise.”

He pulls back slightly so he can look at her. She looks the same as she did all those years ago when she… No, he’s not going to think of that. Not now.

“How long have you got? Is Tessa taking you back?”

Jess grins up at him. “No-one’s taking me back, Sam.”

“But… Jess you’re… You died years ago. And I’m not… I’m not going to be the thing that keeps you from going to Heaven.”

“I’ve been granted permanent leave of absence. Death says he owes you one. I persuaded him to… undo my death? I think that’s how it works. As for the rest of it…” She tilts her head and considers him for a moment. “Sam, it was empty. And boring. And all of my memories were lovely and all but they’re memories. I don’t want to spend eternity with shadows of the people I love. I’m staying here. With you.” For the first time she looks unsure of herself. “If you want?”

Sam pulls her back into a hug and buries his face in her hair. “I’m not... I’m the King of Hell, Jess. I’m not Sam Winchester anymore, not really. I’m not the guy you lov- knew. I’m not him. I’ve done some pretty awful things. The people I’m allied with are the people who killed you, and I can’t… I can’t ask you to-“

Jess kisses him.

_Oh God he’s missed her so much._

She pulls back and rests her forehead against his, arms round the back of his neck to keep him roughly on the same level as her.

“Sam Winchester, there is nothing you could do, and I mean _nothing_ , that would make me not love you.”

 


End file.
